love it up
by tyismine
Summary: Ty feels he has found the love of his life serenity, but when Cece and Rocky find out her secret will he still love her. CecexGunther, RockyxDeuece.TyxSerenity.Ratings change over time.
1. The new girl

Ty is in the bathroom taking his good time. "Ty you have been in there for an hour, GET OUT rocky said".

"I told you Rocky perfection takes time Ty said". He opened the door to a very angry little sister. She

shoved him out of the way and proceeded into the bathroom. Ty shrugged his shoulders and went to his

room to grab his backpack. He then went down the fire escape to wait for the bus. Ty had noticed

some girls hanging out by the steps. "Well what do we have here said Ty". He whistled there way and

they smiled at his antics. "Hey" two familiar voices said, Ty turned around to see Cece and Rocky standing

behind him. "Hey, whats up" said Ty. "Nothing" said Cece and Rocky at the same time. "Hey babe whats

up" said Deuce as he walked up to Rocky. He and Rocky had been dating for two weeks and surprisingly

Ty was okay with it. The bus finally pulls up and the four teens step onto the bus.

(At school)

Rocky was happy that first period was over; even though she loved school she loved Deuce more. Deuce

greeted her outside. They did their usual make out session until a teacher told them to move along. Ty

looked at them with disgust. Deuce then ran up to Ty as if he were breathless. "Ty there's this girl you

gotta meet her" Deuce said. "Is she cute Ty asked hoping he would say yes. " Yep she is new in town"

Deuce said. "Okay where is this cute girl" said Ty. "Over there" Deuce said pointing to the girl. The caramel skinned girl was wearing a purple tank top with skinny jeans and purple Jordan's. Her eye's and

hair were a deep brown." She is beautiful" said Ty with a smile. Ty then walks up to the girl to introduce

himself. "Hey my name is Ty" he said while holding out his hand to shake. "Hello my name is Serenity"

she said as she shoke his hand." Very nice name" he said thinking it was lame. "Thank you "she said as

she giggled. The two stared at each other for a while until she broke the silence. "Um do you know

where the science lab is" Serenity asked with a smile. "Huh?" Oh the science lab it's down the hall and

you turn to your left" said Ty feeling dumb. "Okay thanks" said Serenity. "Umm are you doing anything

later" Ty asked. "Well I do need help in math" Serenity said. "I can help you I'm good in math" said Ty

who was getting by with a C. "Okay so where are we going to go" she asked. "Well I live in the

apartments, we could go there after school" said Ty. "Okay so what is your apartment number" she

asked. "234" said Ty. "Okay see you later Ty" said Serenity as she left. Ty was still in la la land until the

late bell for second period rang. He then dashed to class, he went inside and toke is seat.


	2. study date

(After school)

Ty grabbed his back pack out of his locker. He was very excited to hang with Serenity. "Oh Ty" said Cece.

"What" Ty said very annoyed. "I need you to look after Flynn, while I go on my date with Gunther" she

said. "But I already have a date" said Ty. "Please" she said. "No get Rocky or Deuce to do it" said Ty. "No

they are dating and I don't want to bother them" said Cece pleading with Ty."Fine" he said a little hurt.

Cece went and found Gunter at his locker. "Hello Bay-Bee" she said. "Ready for our date CeCe bear" he

said while kissing her lips. "Yes" she said returning the kiss.

(At Serenity's house)

"What should I wear" she said while trying on clothes. She finally decided to wear her blue shirt that

made her shoulders hang out, Denim shorts, and blue Jordans. She then put on little mascara because

she didn't want to seem desperate. She then picked up her math book. "What am I doing she said while

placing it back on the ground. She then left the house.

(Ty's Room)

Ty put on his black high tops, blue shirt, a small jacket, and a pair of skinny jeans.

He then put on a little body spray because he didn't want to choke her with too much.

He then proceeded to CeCe's apartment.

He waited about 15 minutes and heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to a very gorgeous

teenage. He loved her pretty brown eyes more than anything. "Hey Ty" she said as he invited her in.

"Hey I'm sorry we had to meet here to take care of Flynn" he said as he sat on the couch.

"That's okay" she said with a smile.

"Ty I need you to fry me up a little bacon" said Flynn

"And another thing, I Whoa" he said finally noticing Serenity

"Hey Flynn" she said

"Hello my sweet" he said making her giggle.

"Flynn why don't you go play with your new pet" Ty said trying to get rid of him.

"I would rather play with a dog" Flynn said

"Okay" said Serenity as she reached into her bag. She pulled out a Jack Russell puppy.

"Wow" said Flynn as he toke the puppy. What's his name? he said.

"His name is Breezy" she said

"Bye" said Flynn as he toke Breezy to his room.

"I forgot my math book" said Ty

"That's okay" she said.

"Do you want to watch a movie" Ty said hoping she would say yes.

"Okay" she said.

"Okay how about a horror film" Ty said.

"Sure" she said.

Ty put in the movie and sat on the couch.

The movie was very scary so Serenity asked Ty.

"Can I sit in your lap" knowing she said the wrong thing.

"Yea" Ty said happily.

She then began to stare into his big brown eyes.

Then it happened.

Ty pulled Serenity to his lips and gently kissed her.

He then broke the kiss knowing what he had done.

"I'm sorry" he began but was kissed by her lips once more.

He poked her bottom lip for access, she grant him access.

It seemed like minutes but it was hours.

Serenity knew it was time to go home.

"I have to go" she said walking toward the door.

"Okay" said Ty as he opened the door for her to go.

Before she left she gave him one last kiss.

(Was it good? tell me in the Reviews. And tell me what you want to see more of.)


	3. Secrets and 7 minutes in heaven

For some reason Ty had not seen Serenity for three weeks.

He was a little worried, so he asked Deuce if he had seen her.

"No man I have not seen her" said Deuce feeling sorry for Ty.

"Damn" he said as Deuce walked away. "Hey looking for me" a familiar voice said.

Ty turned around to see Serenity standing before him. "Hey" said Ty happy as ever.

"So what's up "said Serenity". "Well me and my friends plan to go to Lake Whitehead for the

weekend, you should come" said Ty. "Okay I will come" she said happily.

Ty then wonder why she was wearing a hoodie. It was ninety five degrees outside.

He decided not to ask and moved on to first period.

(Serenity's POV)

I watched him as he walked away. Damn I love everything about him. His smile, his eyes, the

way he talked, and the way he laughs. I then snap out of my thoughts to go to class.

Cece and Rocky were walking and talking about their boyfriends. They then notice Serenity walk

into an alley. Cece wanted to know what was up and dragged Rocky with her. "We should not

be following her" whispered Rocky. "I just want to see what she is doing" Cece whispered back.

Serenity then stops. She flexes her hand and claws come out. She then takes off the hat she was

wearing. Underneath were wolf like ears. Then she takes off the sweater she tied around

her waist. It showed a long brown wolf tail. Cece and Rocky then screamed. Serenity then

growled at them showing her four canine teeth. Rocky and Cece ran about two blocks. They

then turned around to see her looking normal. "Ahhhhhhh" they both screamed.

"You guys listen to me" Serenity said about to cry. "What is up with you" said Rocky.

"I have been bitten by a werewolf "Serenity said while sobbing. "So you are not gonna kill us" said Cece. "No I don't kill people; I just didn't want anyone to see me like this especially…"Serenity said while crying. "Who" said Rocky no feeling sorry for her.

"Ty" she said crying even more. "You like Ty" said Rocky. "Yes, but don't tell him" Serenity said.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone" said Rocky as she and Cece gave serenity a hug.

(At lake Whitehead)

Ty stops the car. "Were here" he said. There were four cabins and since Flynn had to come

along he was sleeping by himself. Cece and Gunter got the first cabin, Ty and Serenity the next,

and Rocky and Deuce the third. Flynn got the last cabin he was glad to have a house to himself.

Cece had called everyone but Flynn outside that night and ask if they wanted to play a game.

"What kind of game" said Rocky. "Seven minutes in heaven" Cece said. "Cool" said Gunther.

Cece grabbed a bottle out of the trash, she then spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Gunther,

he went into the closet.

(Gunther POV)

I waited in the closet. Someone came in and the door closed. They kissed me as I felt curls

brush up against my face. "Curls, this is Cece" I say to myself. I deepened the kiss and then the

closet light came on. "Cece" I say.

Rocky spins the bottle and it lands on Serenity. She goes to the closet and waits.

(Serenity's POV)

The door opens then closes. The guy with me begins to kiss me. He pokes my bottom lip for

access and I grant him access. I start to run my fingers through his hair. It is soft and curly and I

know now it is Ty. Then the kisses just stop for a couple of minutes. He then lays me on my

back. He kisses my neck and then moves himself down to my stomach. He kisses my stomach

sweetly and then the lights come on." Wow that was good" I say. "Thank you" Ty said as he

kissed me once more.

(Was it good tell me in the reviews also more things to come. Tell me how you feel about the story whether good or bad reviews)


	4. The secret revealed

Flynn exits from his cabin to find the Whitehead monster. He walks into the deep forest. He was

then so deep in the forest he might not know how to get back to the camp. Flynn then reaches

into his backpack. He pulls out binoculars and looks around a bit. "What's this" he said while

looking through them. Flynn looks closely and spots a giant hairy animal with red eyes looking

at him. "Ahhhhhhhhh" Flynn screams. He takes off running back to camp, hoping the animal is

not chasing him. Flynn opens the door to his cabin and runs inside.

(Back at the campfire)

Serenity sat next to Ty as they came back from the closet."Umm Ty can I talk to you" she asked

silently. The two then walked into their cabin and sit on the couch. "So what do you want to

do" asked Ty while kissing her forehead. "You got the right idea" she said while kissing him

back. Ty then kisses her lips." I do have something to tell you" said Ty through each kiss. "What"

said Serenity. "I love you" said Ty as their tongues met. "Because I'm beautiful" she said while

smiling. "No, I don't love you because you're beautiful; you are beautiful because I love you"

said Ty. Serenity then knew she had to tell him her secret because she felt bad. "Ty I have to tell

you something too" she said a little worried. Deuce then walks into the cabin. "Deuce "said

Serenity as if she was annoyed. Deuce then thought about leaving now seeing Ty was on top of

Serenity. "Why are you here Deuce" said Ty now getting off Serenity. "I just wanted to know

what you guys were doing" said Deuce." Oh were not doing anything" said Ty fixing himself up.

"So Serenity what was it you wanted to tell me" said Ty as Deuce sat down. "You promise you

won't laugh" she said knowing he would." I promise" Ty said." Me too" said Deuce. "Okay, I'm

I" she said still scared. "What tell me "said Ty. " I'm a werewolf "she said waiting for him to

laugh. "Yea right" said Ty and Deuce while laughing. "You know what I can prove it" she said.

"Okay then prove it" Ty said. Serenity flexed her hand and her longs claws came out. "These are

fake" said Deuce as he tried to pull them off. However, instead he just cut his finger. "I'm still

not convinced" said Ty. Serenity then opened her mouth showing her four large canine teeth.

"Still fake" said Ty. She then flashed them back to normal. "Whoa that was creepy" said Deuce

now starting to believe her. Serenity had her hair pinned up. She toke the pin out so all her hair

was down. Ty and Deuce looked at the top of her head and saw brown wolf ears. "What the

hell" said Ty as he felt them. Her ears twitched at his touch. Ty noticed that something behind

her moved. Serenity moved the sweat shirt she tied around her waist. When revealed she had a

long brown tail. "Dammmmmnnn" said Ty and Deuce. "So you are a werewolf" said Deuce a

little scared. "Yes" said Serenity. "Don't hurt me" said Deuce. "I not going to hurt you I'm a half

wolf". "You still look beautiful to me" said Ty as he noticed her tail wag. "So you liked that huh"

said Ty. "Yes" she said. Ty kissed her lips. Deuce then quietly exited the cabin. "Let me show you

how much I love you" Ty said kissing her neck. He heard her silently moan. Ty then moved to

her stomach and kissed her stomach. He moved back to her lips. "Now it's my turn" said

Serenity as she switched spots with Ty. She kissed his neck. Ty then grabbed her ears and

rubbed them. He heard a moan from her which made his neck tingle. Hours later they rejoined

the group. Everyone was about to leave when they heard a growl from the bushes. What came

out shocked everyone!


	5. The battle

( This chapter is rated T)

It was a werewolf. The animal was hairy, big, and growling at the group. "Hello Serenity" said

the werewolf. "Derek" she said in shock as the werewolf changed into a human. "Become a full

wolf with me" said Derek. "How does he know you're a werewolf" said Rocky. "Because he is

my ex-boyfriend" Serenity said with disgust. "How did you even find me" said Serenity as she

moved closer to Ty. "Well I was chasing some boy when I saw you walk out of the cabin with

this human" said Derek as he pointed at Ty."Got a problem with it" said Serenity. "Yes I do

because you belong to me" said Derek. "No I don't" said Serenity. "Because she belongs to me"

said Ty. "Yes I do" said Serenity as she kissed Ty's cheek. "You belong to me" said Derek as he

grabbed her shirt. Serenity growled at him and scratched his face with her claws." Big mistake"

said Derek as he raised his fist. Ty grabbed Serenity and punched Derek. Derek had changed to

his half wolf form to fight and so did Serenity. She pounced on Derek and started to claw him.

He jumped into the trees for safety, she followed. Cece, Rocky, Deuce, Gunther, and Ty

watched as Serenity battled Derek. Derek's claws then ripped part of her shirt. Serenity then

knocked him down two branches. Derek jumped back up and broke the branch she was

standing on. She caught herself and kicked him out the tree. Derek fell to the ground which was

a long way down. Serenity jumped out the tree and landed safely." You okay "said Ty as he

kissed her forehead. The group turned to go to their cabins when they heard something. They

turned around and Derek was gone. "He will come back "said Serenity As they left to go to their

cabins. Ty and Serenity entered their cabin. "Are you okay" Ty said. "Yes "Serenity answered

back. Ty placed Serenity on the couch and started to kiss her. He then started to take off her

shirt. "Ty I'm not ready to have sex" said Serenity. He understood her and then nuzzled her

neck.

(Back home in Cece's apartment two weeks later)

Deuce had accidently killed Flynn's goldfish. So they were trying to give the goldfish a burial.

"Okay we can give him a burial at the lake" said Ty. "Why don't I put him on the end of a hook

and call him bait" said Flynn. "I got something classier" said Deuce as he dumped the

goldfishes' casket. "I will remember this when your time comes Deuce" said Flynn. "That was

stupid" said Serenity as she hit Deuce upside the head. He returned the favor. She growled and

sat down on the couch. "Serenity why are you so upset" said Ty. "Because it is mating season"

said Serenity." I like" said Ty. "My mate is chosen through a guy's pheromones" she said. Her

eyes begin to flash a fiery color. "Someone smells good" she said while sniffing the air. It was Ty

that smelled so good. The two left to go to Serenity's place. Ty pulled her shirt off. "Are you sure

you are ready" Ty said. "Yes" she said while taking his pants off. He kissed her stomach. He then

let their tongues greet. She moaned with pleasure. She then wrapped her legs around his waist.

She moaned as he entered her. It was hours. "You were perfect" said Serenity breathlessly.

"You were better" He said making her smile.

(Will Derek return? Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Ask me questions if you don't understand something. What do you want to see more of?)


	6. the rescue

(In Cece's apartment)

"So what show do you want to watch" said Ty. "Kenan and Kel" said Serenity. "I love that show"

said Ty. "Who is your favorite character" she asked. "Kel" said Ty."Me too" said Serenity. Ty

turns to the show.

TV: Kenan-: Kel who loves orange soda?

Kel: Kel does.

Kenan: Is it true?

Kel: mmmmm I do I do I doooooooooo.

Ty and Serenity laugh. "Who loves Ty" said Ty. "Serenity does" said Serenity. "Is it true" said Ty.

"Mmmmm I do I do I doooooo" she said then giving him a kiss. They heard a crash and they

heard Flynn scream. When they got to his room they saw Derek. "What the hell are you doing

here" she said as Flynn ran to her. "You are in heat" Derek said. Derek began to sniff the air; he

then looked at Ty in shock. Serenity covered Flynn ears just in case something was said. "How

dare you impregnate her with my pups" said Derek. "They're not your pups their mine" said Ty.

Derek ran into Serenity and grabbed Flynn. Derek then left." We have to save him" Serenity

said. Cece then came. "What's up, where's Flynn" she said? "Derek has kidnapped Flynn" said

Ty." We are going to get him" said Serenity. "How" said Cece about to cry. "Follow me" said

Serenity as Ty and Cece followed. Serenity had told them they were going to need more people.

So Cece called Rocky, Deuce, and Gunther.

(At Serenity's house)

"Okay we need to rescue Flynn" said Serenity. "Since Derek travels in a pack; we are going to

have to work together. "How are we going to fight werewolves" said Cece. "There is only one

way to kill a werewolf" said Serenity. She opened a desk drawer and toke out the item. "Silver

bullets" she said while loading the gun. For the whole day they were preparing to take down

the pack. Cece made special outfits to wear for the girls and guys. Cece said everywhere she

goes she must be stylish. They had their guns loaded with silver bullets. Ty noticed Serenity's

outfit. It was a black tight shirt with long tight pants and long boots. Even though now wasn't

the time to be staring at her. It was now night time since it was a full moon Serenity was in her

half wolf form. "Let's go kill some werewolves" said Serenity. The group went to an old

warehouse. They soon spotted Derek and the pack. They saw Flynn in a small cage. "You get

Flynn; we got the others" said Serenity to Cece. Cece sneaked over to Flynn's cage and released

him. "Intruders" shouted Derek. They charged for Cece and Flynn. The others jumped out from

the shadows. "Freeze bitches" said Serenity. "What the hell was that" said Deuce. "What I

always wanted to say that" said Serenity. Hundreds of werewolves surrounded them. Serenity

then began to kick and punch as if she knew karate. Guns were shot all around. Sadly, they

were outnumbered. They tied Serenity and the group up. Derek walked up to Ty. "You will die

slowly" said Derek. "Leave him alone" Serenity growled. "If I can't have you no one can" Derek

barked back. "Then I will become a full wolf with you" Serenity said. "What" said Ty? Derek

went and untied Serenity. Ty was heartbroken. Derek hugged her. "Did you mean it" Derek

asked. Serenity punched Derek and knocked him out." Hell no" Serenity said to the sleeping

Derek. Ty smiled. She got the knife from his pocket and released the others. Serenity stopped

she held her stomach in pain. "What's wrong" said Ty comforting her. "Your pups are kicking"

she said. Ty smiled. Ty walked up to Derek. "You got knocked the fuck out" he said. The gang

toke out the other werewolves. Then Derek woke up. He noticed his pack were all dead but

him. Serenity walked up to him pointing the gun at him. "You ruined my life and endangered

my pups" said Serenity. "I can give you everything this human can't" Derek said. "Oh he has

already given me everything, sex and all" Serenity said." He won't love you" Derek said. "Go to

hell" she said as she shot the gun. The bullet went through his head. Serenity

dropped to the floor and passed out. "Serenity" Ty screamed. They toke her to the hospital.

(Is it time for Serenity to give birth to her children? Is Derek really dead? More Chapters to come! Tell me what you think should happen?)


	7. horror

Sadly, Serenity's pups died due to the drama with Derek.

Ty toke the news hard the two cuddled and cried

together. Also Serenity's parents rejected her when

finding out she was a werewolf. They left the house to

her and about 6 billion dollars. Serenity had decided to not try for children for a while, Ty understood.

(One month later at Serenity's house)

She had decided that she was gonna try with Ty again.

"Okay we can try on junior prom" she said to herself.

She decided to go to the store to make their second night

special. She bought lingerie, chocolate covered strawberries, whip cream, and rose petals. She also installed a pole. "Ty is gonna freak out" she said. She decided a catch a few zs.

When she awoke she felt someone on her thigh. "Hey

Ty" said Serenity. "Hello Serenity" said Derek .Serenity

jumped from her bed and ran to the bathroom. Since

Derek was weak he could not break down the door.

She called Ty after two rings he answered."Hey baby" he said. "Help" she screamed through the phone.

"What's wrong" said Ty. "Derek" she said as Ty heard a door break down and the muffled screams of Serenity. Ty ran to her house but all he found was a broken IPhone lying in the bathroom. "That is it" Ty screamed as he punched the wall and cried.

(What does Derek want with Serenity? Does he want

Pups? Will Ty get her back? Tell me what you think so far and tell me what you think should happen next. It might end up in the story.)


End file.
